When two worlds meet
by jessgold94
Summary: Bella is works with her father when something bad happens to her friend. With the Ncis and the gang can they help her. Tony/Bella
1. Characters

**Hey guys I don't own NCIS or Twilight.**

**Jess**

Characters

**NCIS:**

Isabella Marie Gibbs

Leroy Jethro Gibbs

Tony Dinozzo

Tim McGee aka Probe

Doctor Mallard aka Ducky

Mr. Palmer

Abbey

Kate Todd

Jennifer Sheppard

Ziva David ( daf-eed)

Alex Dinozzo

**Swan:**

Charlie

Renee

**Cullen:**

Carlisle

Esme

Emmett

Alice

Edward

Jason

**Hale:**

Rosalie (married to Emmett)

Jasper(Married to Alice)

April


	2. What?

_**Jess: I don't own NCIS and Twilight. Tell me how I did with a review.**_

_Chapter 1_

_What?_

_**Bella P.O.V.**_

_My name is Isabella Marie Gibbs. I was sent to live with my aunt and uncle. Renee and Charlie are great but they are not my parents. We told everyone that I was at boarding school because everyone would not get suspicious. You see I am the daughter of a special agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs of the NCIS. They were people after me so I changed my hair which was black to brown and had my highlights less red. I also had my blue eye change to chocolate brown. I even changed my name to swan. I had a boyfriend named Edward Cullen who broke up with me the day they moved because he could not handle me. It happened a week after my 18 birthday. I get hurt a lot and is always in at the doctors office. I started hanging out with my friend Jacob Black who is two years younger then me._

_I was a marine when my dad told me to go work for him. When I was 21 I started to date Tony Dinozzo. Jake went to the same place I went to and he became an officer. I am now 25 and have an almost two year old son named Alex. Tony and I had been seeing each other for two years when it happened and we said that we will get married when the time is right. Now I am in second command right under my father. My mom is the director Jennifer Sheppard. My best friends and my team are Kate Todd who was shot and is out of work right now until her leg gets better. Ziva David ( daf-eed) is in her place right now. Tim McGee aka Probe who is dating Abby. Doctor Mallard aka Ducky who exams the body and his helper Mr. Palmer. Abby is the lab nerd and is one of my best friends. Today is my and Dinozzo day off and we are going on a special date he told me. _

"_Tony were are we going because every time we go out dad calls with an mission." I told him while we drove. I was in a dark blue dress with black heels._

"_You have to wait and see an I know that I have to hurry because you are right. We are here and you have to close your eyes." HE told me while holding my eye. We walked for about five minuets when he let go of me._

_We were at a beach and he dropped down to one knee. I was so shocked because he is known as a ladies man._

"_Bella you are the love of my life. When your dad first brought you to work at NCIS I new that I love you even if I went after other women. I know that I have issues with staying with someone for over a mouth but you have been with you for two years and will you be my wife?" He asked with a smile._

_I could not say a word but some how I got out a small yes. He stood up and kissed me like there is no tomorrow._

"_Yes yes yes." That is all I can say, just was we broke apart my cell went off._

"_Hello" _

"_You need to come in the office. Are you with Dinozzo because I can't reach him." Dad told me. Tony looked at me and asked if it is my dad. I nodded yes and we started to the car to change cloths._

"_He is with me, we have great news so we well be there as soon as we can." I told him and hung up my phone and went to the changing room at the beach. I came out in Jens and a blue tank top. Tony came out in Jens and a red shirt. I looked at my ring and I am so happy. When we got to work dad look sad._

"_Dad what is wrong?" looking like I am about to jump out of my skin._

"_We need to go to Forks Washington because there is a missing marine." That is weird because that is were I am from._

"_Who is it dad you know something that I don't know." I told him starting to panic._

"_The person that is missing is Officer Jacob Black." he looked straight in the eyes. Well their goes my good news. The next thing I saw was black. _


	3. Missing

**I don't own Twilight or NCIS.**

**Jess**

Chapter 2

Missing

Quil P.O.V.

I was to meet with my boss and best friend Jake but he was not in his room so I went to the coffee shop when Sam came up and asked if I saw Jake and I told him no.

"The last time I saw him was three days ago. Look if you see him let me know I called…" Sam was cut off because Paul running at him.

"They found Jake he is dead. They found him in the in a training site they think that it is an murder." Paul told us while crying.

"I have called NCIS they will be here in two hours. Lets go get the crew ready." Sam told us as we walked.

Bella P.O.V.

Were am I all I can remember is that I was just asked to me married by Tony when dad told me that Jake is missing.

"Were am I!" I yelled at dad and Tony. They looked at each other and then Tony looked liked he is about to talked.

"We are almost there. Look we can hold off with the wedding if you feel like it and I know that this is hard." He told me.

"Baby now I know this is a bad time but I am happy for you and Tony I am glad that you will be my son." Dad told me. I smiled a little bet and went back to sleep.

Tony P.O.V.

I hurt to see my baby hurt like this I can't bear to tell her that her friend is dead. We had to carried her to the car. She looked so happy when she slept.

"So are you happy that I am going to be you son not just tell her that." I asked him.

"I really am look we are he wake her up the group is in the van." He told him.

"Before I do is were are we?" I asked Gibbs.

"We are on La Plush, down there is First Beach." Bella looked sad. When did she wake up.

"Fallow me I use to live on base. Did you called Charlie to see if anything came up." Just then a man walked up to Bella and hugged her. Gibbs had this look like don't tell her.

Bella P.O.V.

"Thank you Charlie and now we need to go talk to people." After I said that everyone came up.

"Abby go and follow the police of chief to set up a lab. Hi brother and how is Renee?" Dad said and everyone was shocked that he is my uncle. After they left we fallowed the crowed and saw a dead body. It was Jake and it looked like they know that he was dead.

"You know that he was dead did you?" I asked everyone and they nodded. Just then Sam, Paul, Embry, Jared, and Quil. They all had blood shot eyes and when they saw me they ran to me.

"Bells I am so sorry I know that you were great friends and I know that it is hard." Sam told me. While they were talking to me Tony was taking pictures and Ducky was looking at Jake. Dad was talking to Ducky. McGee and Ziva were looking around. I herd dad ask Ducky what time was he killed and he said around 10 o'clock this two days ago. They are taking the truck that they found him to the lab. It is my job to question the people.

"Who was the person who found him?" I asked Paul.

"Emmett Cullen, he and his brothers are in are group." Paul told me.

"Wait when did they get back and I need to talk to the group." I told them they all nodded.

"Dad me and Tony are going to talk to the crew." He nodded and we followed them. When we walked up to the group that looked sad but they tried not to show it. I saw a lot of people that I know like Mike, Tyler, Eric, Emmett, Jasper, and Edward. Then there was Paul, Quil, Embry, Jared, and last but not lest there is Sam. The others I did not know the others.

"Okay tell the NCIS agents what you know." Sam told them and they said Yes Sir.

"I am Special Agent Isabella Gibbs and this is Special Agent Tony Dinozzo

and we need to ask everyone a few questions." I told them. I saw a few hand go up and it was Jasper and Emmett.

"Yes." I told Emmett.

"Are you Bella Swan?" He asked in a hard face that I started to laugh so hard that Tony had hold me up. Em took it as a yes and he went up and hugged me. Edward looked pissed at Tony.

"Look Em you better get off before my fiancé hurts you." He lets go and looks at Tony.

"Look we will take you one by one to a room and will talk to you. You

better not lie because it will make it a lot worse." Tony told them.

Emmet's P.O.V.

We were called to talk to the people who will find out who killed Jake. We were all lined up in two rows when we saw them. One had the voice of Bella but with different eyes and hair. When she stated to laugh I know that it was her and hugged her. I can't believe that she is getting married. They took in Ben first. We were all talking when this old guy came in and started to talk to Sam. When Ben came out he looked like he was about to pee in his pants. Bells came out and ran to the old man and called him dad. He took over the questing and she stayed behind to talk to us. "So Bells what's with the new look and the old man?" I asked and I know that Jasper was about to ask.

"Well he is my dad, his name is Leroy Jethro Gibbs. You see I had to go into hiding so I got my eyes changed and died my hair, Charlie is my uncle. You see I went to the marines and that is when dad got me to join. You see Edward I can take care of myself. I was the top of my class in the military School I went to before I came here and now don't you feel bad." She told him I can't believe that she is so hot now. "Em what's been up with you?"

"Well I married Rose and has a little boy named Jason who is two and Jazz married Alice and has a little girl named April who is also two." looking at her and I can tell that she is happy for us "Edward has a girlfriend Brie who is Prego. It is so funny because is a bitch." I told her. Just then her dad came out and it is my turn to be questioned. Bella came with us as we walked down a long hall. As I sat down Bella was not here and I am scared.

"What is your relationship with the victim?" He asked me.

"We are good friends though he was still mad at me and my brothers for leaving Bells sir we did not mean to your daughter." I looked in his eyes and saw him getting mad.

"That was your fought that she is like this?" He asked in an hard voice.

"Well yes but he helped her get better. I will always be grateful to him. We had nicknames we were leaches and he is a dog. Look I know that me and my family are going to be the main suspects in this case. I am telling you the truth and I did not do it. It would kill Bells and I can't handle it." I told him

and I was so scared right now.

"Where were you Sunday night?" he was getting mad that I keep talking nascence.

"I was at the movies with my family then me, Alice, Jasper and Rose went to dinner. We had Jessie look after our kids then we went to a dance on the base." I was shaking at this point and the look on his face you can tell that he is Bella's father. Hey I be that I can get Bells to come over soon.

"Do you know anybody who would want to hurt him do you?" He still had his face on. Should I tell him that my brother is somebody who would but I don't know.

"No" with the best face I had.

"You are free to go and don't tell anyone what I said." Gibbs is letting me go the first thing I did was run to the bathroom.

**Bella P.O.V.**

I watched dad talk to Emmett and I can tell that Em is freaking out right know. He looked like he almost peed in his pants, I had to hold back a laugh. Tony came in right as dad asked Em if he know anyone who would want to hurt Jake. He lied right to my dad's face. I know one person and it is.

"Babe did you see his face it is so funny." Tony said to me.

"Were is everyone?" I asked him.

"Ziva and McGee are looking at his room and Abby is with Ducky and Mr. Palmer are at the station." He stopped when Jasper walks in looking normal. Dad did the same questions with jasper and Edward and so far I have no clue who did it. Was we walk out of the room Edward has this look like he owns me. Tony saw the look and grabs a hold of me and gives him a look like "back off" look. I am starting to think that Edward did it over madness.


	4. He's Lying!

**I SO DON'T** **OWN NCIS AND TWILIGH**

Chapter 3

He's Lying

**Bella P.O.V.**

We were on the way to the station when we started talking. " I know that Emmett and Jasper were lying about who would hurt Jake and it is Edward. He went crazy last time I saw him because he though that he owned me and I was with Jake. I told him I wasn't but he did not look at me and beat up Jake. They did not want to get him in trouble, dad he needs help because he had the same look with Tony. I will head to their parents house because that is were they hang out. Did you notice that Edward did not have an alibi." I told them. We walked in to the office and saw Abbey talking to Charlie.

"It was so funny because her face looked like she was going to pass out." Abbs to him and stopped when she saw me.

"Did you find anything on the gun?" Gibbs asked her.

"Yes and no the prints are not good to mach with any in the data base. I need a better print. Hey I did find blood on the books and it is a guy named Edward.." I cut her off.

"Cullen and he is a ex friend of Jake. Why would he be in the room they hate each other. He has been lying to us I know it. Look I am going to head over to Esme's house that's is where they all ways hang out there." I told them just as McGee and Ziva walked in.

"Hey I got a print and it is Edward." Abbey said happy that she got something at all.

"Look we all go their and ask them questions. Have the cops ready and me and Tony will go first the Ziva and McGee will go after that then dad and the cops." they all nodded and we left.

**Edward P.O.V.**

I have a feeling that they will find out that I killed him. We are all watching a moving and watching my April and Jason. We were all laughing at the movie when we heard a knock at the door.

"Mom I am taking a walk out in the woods I will be back later." she nodded and then I saw her and him and I so want to kill him so bad.

**Bella P.O.V.**

We walked up and knock on the door and Emmett answer it.

"BELLLLLLS what are you doing here and come meet my son." after he said that everyone laughed at him. Esme and Carlisle gave me a hug and so did Alice and Rose.

"Look we need to talk to Edward and my crew are going to do some test. After that we will talk." I told them. I did not see him and then started to panic. "Where is Edward?"

"He went for a walk is there something wrong?" Esme asked.

"Not that I can tell you, McGee and Ziva start to look for the stuff. Dinozzo we are going to head out to the woods I know were he is he is at our meadow." He nodded and we started to run. When we got there we saw him holding a gun and had a smile on his face. He held the gun to me and had a scary look. "Edward look put the gun down we know that you killed him I just want to know why." I asked him. I had my hands up in the air to let him know that I was not going to hurt him.

"He had you, you left then I had my chance it took years but he could not have you I can only have you." he said with a smile but when he saw my ring he went nuts. "well well Bella looks like you moved on but if I can't have you no one can have you." He pointed the gun at me and BANG.

**Tony P.O.V.**

BANG I saw Bella go down so I shot him in the leg. I grabbed the gun and sat on him. He started to laugh and looked like he is crazy.

"Look she is not moving I killed her now you don't have a chance." he laughed at me. I kicked him tied him to a tree then ran to Bella. She was still alive so I called 911. Charlie picked up with Gibbs.

"A NCIS is down we need to get her to the hospital because she got shot in the chest. I have the shooter tied to a tree we are in a meadow." they called help and then they said they were on the way. I dialed Ziva and hoped that she will pick up just as she did Bella started to cough up blood and call my name all I could do is to stop the bleeding.

"Tony none of them have it." she said.

"Ziva look Bella has been shot by Edward help is coming I need you to come help me stop the bleeding because she is dieing and I can't have that and the shooter is going crazy over here and is bleeding in the leg. When Gibbs get there go with them and tell them that they will have to air lift her." She was crying but said yes. After ten minuets and calling help I saw the chopper and Gibbs. He came running to us and started to cry then almost beat he shit to Edward. The team is here and watch as the got her and Carlisle in the air because he is a doctor. We rushed to the hospital and waited for three hours then Sheppard came running in with my son Alex. He saw me and he smiled. I took him and he looked around and asked for his mom. "Mom is asleep right now." he looked at me and started to play with the other two kids.

"How is my daughter we came as soon as we could." Sheppard said while crying. Esme walked up and hugged her.

"Hi I'm Esme and I am so sorry. We all love your Bella so much. My husband is right now saving your Bella's life." she said. Ziva and McGee look like they need some sleep. Ducky and Mr. Palmer left about tow hours ago. Abbey was pacing with Gibbs who was drinking coffee. The Cullen's have not left but to get food for us and the kids.

"One question why did Bella keep her son from us?" The blond girl hat looked like a model I think her name is Rose said.

"People want to hurt us. We don't want that for our son. We only tell who we trust." just as I finish the doctors came out.

"Which is family members?" one asked.

"I am her dad this is her mom and he is her fiancé." He nodded and looked at me the look that tells you to follow him.

"I need to talk to him alone for a moment." he pointed at me and we left. "I have great news and then better news which do you want to hear first?" he said with a smile.

"The best news." I told him.

"She is fine the bullet missed everything she will live. Now for the good news you are going to be a daddy. She is two months pregnant and the baby is doing fine she is due if January 5. I will let you tell your family the great news." I nodded and he left. I am having another kid I mean we are having another kid I hope that it is a girl. I was thinking as I walk to my family with a smile on my face.

"The bullet missed everything so she is going to be fine." Everyone let out a sigh and they all ran out and hugged me. "that is all that I found out today" they all looked at me funny. "Were are having another baby she is two months along and is due January 5." the girls screamed and the guys looked shocked. When I finished Carlisle came out and gave me a hug. "Look everyone go home and I will call when she wakes up." they were gone but Gibbs Sheppard went and took Alex with her.

**Gibbs P.O.V.**

I was in the car with my brother when and 911 call went off and it was Dinozzo.

"A NCIS is down we need to get her to the hospital because she got shot in the chest. I have the shooter tied to a tree we are in a meadow."

"We are calling help and we will be there as face as we can." he hung up the phone the we called for everyone. When we got to the house everyone was waiting for us.

"Tony said that she needs to be air lifted and that Edward shot her in the chest." I was pissed at him and his family did not look to happy either.

"Lets go dose anyone know the way." they nodded like they know and we took off. I took out my cell because everyone is here at this point and the chopper is looking for them. I called Sheppard and hoped that she was there.

"What is up Gibbs?" she said and I heard Alex cry for his mommy.

"You need to get down here as fast as you can and bring Alex. Bella has been shot and is getting air lifted to the hospital. Look I have to go I hear Tony yell for help." I did not give her a chance and hung up. I started to cry then I saw the piece of shit and almost beat him if Tony did not hold me back. They got her up in the air with her doctor friend and we took off. By the time we got there Abbey was pacing back and forth with me and I am on my fifth cup of coffee. We have been here for three hours and we still heard nothing. Esme was crying and I think that she loves Bella like her own daughter. I know that it hurts to know that her son killed someone and shot his best friend. Ducky and Palmer left two hours ago. Ziva and McGee will leave in like five minutes. I heard a ding and saw my grandson walk to his daddy. Sheppard looked scared the blond girl asked a question but I did not hear what she said. It seems like days that we heard nothing but when we saw three doctors come out and with smiles on their faces. They asked if they can talk to Tony. When he came back he looked like he was the happiest man on the Earth.

"The bullet missed everything so she is going to be fine." Everyone let out a sigh and they all ran out and hugged Tony. "that is all that I found out today" we all looked at him funny. "Were are having another baby she is two months along and is due January 5." the girls screamed and the guys looked shocked. When he finished Carlisle came out and gave Tony a hug. "Look everyone go home and I will call when she wakes up." We all left and Sheppard took Alex with us.


	5. She's Awake

**Hey guys I hope that you like my stories and that I will post** **my new story later** **today. I do not own Twilight and NCIS.**

Chapter 4

She is awake

**Tony P.O.V.**

It has been three days and Edward is having his trial in 9 days. She has not woke up yet and I know that it will happen soon. The doctors told me that everything will be fine when she wakes up. Gibbs has been down and stays here with me. Carlisle has been with other doctors to try to get her to wake up. I heard sheets move and I saw my baby look in my eyes. I ran to her and kissed her with passion. Right as I let go Gibbs came in and would not stop hugging he.

"Bella you will never do that again. You are lucky that Tony was here." Gibbs.

"Dad I'm fine, look I am alive and talking." Bells said.

"Bella I need to talk to you before the doctors come in here." she nodded and Gibbs.

**Bella P.O.V.**

"Okay what do you need to talk about?"

"Well are you ready to have another child?" Tony asked me. To tell you the truth I have not though about at all. "

"I have not though about it because of everything that has happen like Kate getting shot and Ziva coming to the team. Why do you ask, I mean that do you want another kid?" I asked him.

"Well it turns out that you are eight weeks pregnant. Its it funny that this is our second child and we have not married yet." I love this man and he is right we have not married. "We have to go to Edward's trail and you have to have to tell them what he did to you." I nodded and then the doctor came in. "You are doing really good and we might let you out by the end of the week." we thanked him and he walked away. As he left everyone I mean everyone ran in and hugged me.

"Mommy you weft me. I no see you." Alex started to cry. I so wanted to pick him up but it hurts to move. Tony saw my face and he pick him up for me. I gave him a hug and he stopped. Sunday was my last day here and I am so happy. It still hurts but I can walk and all. My doctor said that I can't take a shower for at lest a week and no running or anything like that. We are staying here until the trial is over. We have all starting to pack because the trial is Tuesday. I went to the station and saw my team there.

"Bella are you ready to go out in the field because we have a case?" dad asked us. I nodded and put on my NCIS jacket over my black Smocked babydoll top and my NCIS hat. I also had cargo pants on and it is tan. I am glad that I am wearing my tan UGG boots. We left Alex with Abbey and then we were off. When we got there Seth was in the trees hanging on for dear life. There was a team getting him down. I ran to him and hugged him with all my might.

"Seth what happened that landed you in a tree?" I asked.

"Well I was standing on the balcony when some one came behind and pushed me off of it and I have no clue who did it." I took his statement and was about to ask another questions when her cell went off.

"Hello"

"Hi I am calling you that Edward Cullen has made bail and is out. I hope that you will make it to court." with that she hung up. I dropped my cell and just stood there for god how long when dad came up to me.

"Bella are you alright?" dad asked me.

"He's out dad he's out I need to go I need my son." I am so freaked right now and I don't know what to do. "Dad I think that Edward was the one who pushed Seth. Jake was my friend Seth is my friend dad what do I do?" about have way through my talk the whole team was their and Tony is holding me tight.

"We are not letting him get you or your friends. How did he get out anyway?" Tony said then kissed my cheek.

"He post bail!" I said with fear in my voice. "Tony let me see your cell." He hands me his and I dial the one number that I know who will bail him out.

"Hello"

"Esme I am going to ask you one question and I want you to tell me the truth and nothing more."

"Ok what is this all about Bella"

"Did you bail your son out of jail and if not who did?" there was a long period of nothing.

"Am I going to be taken in?"

"Were are you Esme?"

"I'm at home and I will not leave."

"I will see you soon." I hung up and ran to my team. "Esme is at home and I have a feeling that Carlisle is at the hospital. Emmett and Jasper are at work so we can were their wife's are at we need to know were he is." I told them.

Dad ran to the Captain and told him what is going on.

"I want all of the members that Edward and Jacob are in to go the integration room now!!" Dad screamed at the Captain which ran to get them. "Bells stay here and start to get them to talk. Tony and Ziva you two will get Esme. McGee you are with me and we are getting Carlisle." we all nodded and Tony gave me a kiss and went to his car. Dad gave a hug and me and Abbey went to the integration room. When we got there Paul, Seth, and Sam were there. Not even five minutes later Embry, Jared, Quil, and Jasper were brought in. Emmett had to be the loudest coming in.

"Now who wants to go first?" no one volunteered. " I guess that I will start with Emmett." he looked scared. "Move it now in that room before I have to do it my self."

Emmett's POV

OMG I am going to pee in my pants. First I was working out then the Captain comes in and pulls me and makes me go to this weird room with my whole team. Bella looked pissed and if looks could kill then I would be dead.

"Now who wants to go first?" I saw no one with there hand up and I can tell that she is going to pick me first. " I guess that I will start with Emmett." Shit I looked at Jasper and he had the same face. I am so not moving I know that I am the funny guy but this is so not funny. "Move it now in that room before I have to do it my self." Dang I better get in the room.

"Were is Rose?" why the hell did she want my wife?

"She works at the auto shop on 9th street down town." she nodded and pulled out her cell and started to tell the info I just gave her. I still have no clue why I am here. "Why am I here not that I don't love spending time with you but why am I here." I am getting mad.

"Where were you last night?" what the HELL!!

"I did not push Seth."

"I know who did and I did not ask if you push Seth I asked were you were."

"I was with Jasper, Alice and Rose." Why did she need to know were I was.

"So did you bail you little brother out last night and you did not tell me were you were?" god why did my little brother ever left her.

"We went to the movies with our kids then out to eat. Last but not lest I did not let my little prude of a brother out of jail last night. Is this all or is there more?" Pleas let me out.

"You are done but you are not aloud to talk to anyone in your group until I say so and you going to be living in an safe house." I nodded and got up and went to a different room.

Bella's POV

After I went through everyone that was there at the time I went to wait for dad to be done with Esme. Carlisle was telling us everything so now we just need to know were he is. "Tony I need to go get Alex and go to bed so I need you to tell daddy for me." He looked scared because no one interrupts dad when he is in that room. "Go now Tony or you are sleeping on the couch." with that he ran to dad. Abby was laughing so hard that she was on the ground. I saw Tony go in there and the look on dads face was worth it.

Tony POV

Sleeping on the couch is so a no-no. I walked in the room and Gibbs looked pissed at me. "Boss can I talk to you for a sec?' god he is going to kill me I can't believe I that I am doing this.

"This better be good Dinozzo." oh I hate that tone.

"Well Bells is no feeling well and I think that I should take her home." I said to him. All he cares about is his daughter and his grandson.

"Ok take them to the safe house everyone will be their soon." I nodded and walked out. I got Bells and we went to Charlie's to get Alex. When we got there all the lights are off.

"Bella stay in the car lock the doors and don't let anyone in but me and Alex." she nodded and I went in.


	6. I'm in Trouble

Hey I'm back! Sorry that it took so long but I just got my laptop back. I do not own anything.

Jess

**Chapter 5**

**I'm in trouble**

**Tony's P.O.V.**

**Why the hell are the lights out. I open the door and I see Charlie tied to a chair with tape over his mouth. I ran to him and took off the tape.**

"**Were is Alex?" then I here someone up stairs and I ran up to a room. It looks like Bells room and I see Alex in the closet and crying. I picked him up and I went down stairs. **

"**Charlie who did this?" I asked him after he was out of the ropes.**

"**It was Edward and he left this for Bella." he hands me a note.**

_**Bella,**_

_**I am sorry for shooting you but I am not sorry for killing Jake. If you see Seth tell him to watch that window. I am going to jail I have a kid on the way and you can't put me in jail. If I were you I will watch my back and tell mom thank you for the bail out and see you soon.**_

_**From your true love**_

_**Edward Cullen**_

**What the hell does his girlfriend know that he is crazy. ****I am so giving this to Gibbs. I grabbed Alex and thanked Charlie and went to the car. **

"**Bella open up and let me in." the door opens and we pull off. I pull out my cell and call boss man.**

"**Hello"**

"**Boss we have a problem the killer is on the move and is planning on going MIA. What are we going to do?"**

"**How do you know?"**

"**He tied Charlie up and left a note."**

"**I will meet you at the safe house."**

"**Okay I will see you soon." I hung up and keep my eyes on the road.**

"**What happened in there?" Bells asked me while looking at Alex.**

"**I will tell you later but I need to get you three to safety." she a stayed quiet and keep looking at our son.**

**Bella's P.O.V.**

**I am freaking out my ex is going on an killing spree and I think that his girlfriend has no clue. When we got to the safe house I see a huge four story house I guess we need a huge place for all the groups we have. We got out and daddy was there with Alice and Rose. They ran up to me and gave me a hug.**

"**Isabella you are off this case. You have a kid on the way and you and Alex are in danger so when we get back home you are on desk work." I can't believe that dad took me off this case.**

"**Know what are we going to do with the killer he is leaving with his girlfriend who is going to have a kid."**

**I am sorry that it is short but I am running out of ideas so that button and help me out.**

**Jess **


	7. I am so sorry

A/N

Hey guys I am so sorry that I have not put up dates. A lot has been going on with my heart problems and I have to make the whole school year up by the end of july. I will have new chapters by the end of the week on all of my stories.

Jess


	8. AN

A/N Sorry

I have been having health problems for the past 2 years .I have a condition that only 1% of teens get and not many doctors know about. I get tired easily and bad headaches. I pass out a lot and it is not getting better. I am so sorry for all the people who read my stories. I have lost what to do with my stories. If you have anything ideas let me know. I am looking for two stories if you know the names of them let me know. One is about Bella and she is a model and use to play soccer and Edward has twins. I am also looking for the story when Bella lives by New Orleans and finds out that she is a twin and Carlisle is her father.

Jess


End file.
